


Of Paint and (Tan) Canvas

by SnowMoonyx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Noya gets ideas, Skin makes a more intresting background than a canvas, Tanaka is a great painter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: "What'cha doing?"Tanaka was rarely one to sit still, so watching him doing something as peaceful as painting really had Noya intrigued.Well, whatever. He could probably do it too.





	Of Paint and (Tan) Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as platonic and romantic. I really ship them but just do your thing ❤

Tanaka was headstrong and loud. Tanaka had a demon's mentality and energy. Tanaka was a bit rough around the edges. That was who he was, right? 

So watching him quietly paint by a tree with a rather... _peaceful_ serenity around him had Noya looking twice. Or thrice. It was a bit surprising.

"I never knew you could paint."

Tanaka let go of the brush in surprise, looking up at Nishinoya with a startled expression. "Oh, it's just you. Never told you, I guess? 's not like I make much time for it anyway."

The libero walked around, taking a closer look at the canvas as Tanaka picked up the brush, sighing at the grass that got stuck. "Why not? You're pretty good."

He really was, too. The soft strokes of colors came a long way to creating an almost realistic image of crows and cats in a deadly fight. "Is that the battle of the trash dump that Kuroo-san is always talking about?"

Tanaka grinned, resuming his creating. "You bet'cha it is."

Nishinoya hummed, plopping down beside him. "Why'd you decide to paint now, though? If you don't usually make time for it."

Tanaka hesitated, stilling his brush. "I don't know. Just felt like it, I guess?"

His best friend grinned. "Why not. Hey, think I can paint?"

Tanaka gave him a mischievous grin. "I'd like to say yes 'cuz you're you, so why not just try it? Here, go ahead."

Tanaka removed the canvas he had been using, replacing it with a clean one. Nishinoya's smile widened.

"This is gonna be a masterpiece Ryuu, I can just _feel_ it."

Tanaka laughed. "Whatever you say."

The outcome should've been predictable; total chaos.

Noya had easily gotten bored by making shapes on the plain canvas, and Ryuunosuke had looked away, completely unsuspecting. Looking over at his best fried Noya had decided he wanted to paint on smooth, tan skin instead. It seemed more exciting.

Cue disaster.

Noya had taken Tanaka by surprise, shoving him down on the grass and climbing atop him, brush ready, dripping with an intense orange paint.

Tanaka _oof'_ ed, wincing. "N-noya-san, what are y-"

Nishinoya cut him off. "Lay still, I'm gonna paint you."

"Ha?"

"You heard me," Noya grinned.

Tanaka could have pushed Nishinoya off if he wanted to, they both knew that. But for whatever reason he let him do as he pleased. Closing his eyes he succumbed to him, just as always. He liked seeing Noya happy. If that meant giving his face up then so be it.

Besides, the cool touch of the brush running all over his face was soothing. It wasn't a melting hot day, but it was still rather warm. Sprawled across the grass like this he could honestly fall asleep.

So he did.

The peaceful serenity had once more fallen around the dragon's assistant.


End file.
